Death Is Only The Beginning
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: What if the characters from The Mummy were half bloods?In the first book of my new series a new race of half bloods are discovered,called true bloods.And when a 3,000 year old mummy is brought back from the dead,will their powers be enough to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything in this story besides the idea of the characters from The Mummy being half bloods. And combining the ideas of The Mummy and the stories from Percy Jackson. :(

I wish I did though.

Chapter 1

My name is Evelyn Carnihan, I guess you could call me a lot of things. But most people call me a freak, but hey it's not like I asked to be my fathers daughter. It's not like I asked for this life, to be able to read ancient Greek, or to have to fight for my life on most days. I miss how the world used to be. Before the Gods lifted the mist, and before mortals even knew we existed. I miss being called a myth.

I'd been living in London with my cousin Jonathan and my Uncle Henry for so long, I was really beginning to miss America, were I was born. I've been living with them since I can remember, since of course my mother didn't want me. Only because of who my father is...

My Uncle Henry's an archeologist so we were just going to be visiting long enough for him to compare research with some other guy he went to collage with.

_Hey kid, you okay? _

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over at Blackjack. Oh, and did I mention that Blackjack is a Pegasus? Well he is, he's a black pegasus that always seems to find me no matter where I am.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking I guess..." I replied. And yes, I can talk to pegasi. It's something I've always been able to do. It's because of who my father is, who is my father you ask? Well, to tell the truth he's Poseidon, yes you heard me right. As in the old Greek myths and everything.

_Are you sure? You look a little down...did you hear that?_

I looked up at Blackjack and gave him my best "what are you talking about" look.

"What noise?"

Just then I heard leaves rustle behind me, almost like someone was lurking in the bushes. I took a step forward, keeping my eyes on the spot I had heard the noise coming from.

"Who's there?" I asked. And as if on cue I heard more leaves rustle behind me, and Blackjack flipped out.

_Wait a minute here...hey boss! What are you doing hiding behind a bush and scaring the sugar cubes out of us?_

I spun around at the spot Blackjack was looking at in time to hear a boy whisper "OW! Annabeth, that was my foot!"

"Oh, don't be such a guppy seaweed brain! I thought your Achilles heel was supposed to make you tough!" replied a girls voice.

"Oh, ha ha very funny, you're so clever wise girl." the boy said sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow at how bad these two were at hiding. "Um, you know I can hear you right?"

"Bla ha ha ha! Nice going you two!" said another voice.

I stood there expectantly with my eyebrow still raised and my hands on my hips. "Well, are you three going to come out from there, or hide until I'm forced to come after you?" I called out.

"You go, goat boy!" the girls voice said.

"Me? Why me, why not Percy? He's _his_ pegasus!"

"Oh, for the love of Poseidon, I'll go...I'm not a guppy Annabeth!" whispered the first voice I had heard.

A boy with black hair and green eyes (that looked strangely like mine) stepped out into view.

"I see you've found Blackjack, we've been looking all over for him." he said carefully, as if worried I would run away.

"More like he found me." I answered "Who are you?"

He looked at me for a moment as if wondering _what's with this girl? _But finally replied "Percy Jackson, and the two still behind the bushes are Annabeth and Grover. And um, you are?"

"_Hey boss! This Evelyn, she's nice! And she gave me sugar cubes...and apples...and did I mention the sugar cubes? Yum, sugar cubes!"_

The two who must be Annabeth and Grover stepped out of the bushes. Annabeth was tall and athletic looking with long, curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. Grover had dark skin and wore a baseball cap on his head. As he was walking though, I noticed he had a small limp.

I glanced at Blackjack and walked over towards Grover. I gave him my best "you can do better than that look" and flicked the baseball cap off his head revealing small horns poking out of his head.

I let out a small laugh "You know, when your trying to hide your hooves, you should really use crutches it makes it _so_ much more believable!"

"Bla ha ha ha!" was his response.

Annabeth just stared at me with her arms crossed "What are you? A nymph or something?"

"Excuse me?" I started, I was beginning to not like this girl "For your information..." I didn't get the opportunity to finish though, since just then I heard Jonathan yelling in the distance.

"Evie! Evie...HELP!" his yelling was followed by a loud roaring.

Just then Jonathan burst through the trees and hid behind me. "Evie, it's...it's...I don't know what it is! It's like a freaking mutant dog or something!"

I rolled my eyes "What did you do _this _time?"

And then a huge Hell Hound, a giant dog that guards Hades', the god of the Underworlds palace.

"I didn't do anything to anyone!" Jonathan yelled.

"Yea, that's what you said last time...remember that?" I yelled.

The Hell Hound took a step forwards and Jonathan shrunk down a little behind me.

"Hey! I didn't know he was a god...otherwise I wouldn't have picked his pockets!"

The Hell Hound growled at us, but just then Percy jumped in front of us an whistled "Down! Mrs. O'leary, Down!"

The Hell Hound reluctantly sat down still glaring at Jonathan.

"Mrs. O'leary?" I asked, giggling at the name of the Hell Hound.

"Long story..." Percy replied.

**Alright, how'd you guys like it? I hope that if your a nice person you'll leave comments, but if your an evil elf on the shelf I'll understand if you don't leave comments. Flames are excepted since they will be used to create better writing for all of my loverly readers...or smores...either option works...mmmm smores...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What..._is_...that?" asked Jonathan between breaths.

I looked at him, still high on adrenaline from 'Mrs. O'Leary's' little temper tantrum, as Grover put it. "A Hell Hound." I replied.

Annabeth, still with her arms crossed raised an eyebrow. "And how do _you_ know so much about Greek Mythology?"

I walked a few steps over and sat down on a rock next to a tree. "Well I kind of have to, if I want to live."

Blackjack made a noise, and Jonathan noticed the pegasus standing some ten feet from him. "What the? Oh goodness, Evie this things nice right?"

"_Hey! I'm a pegasus not a 'thing'! And my name is Blackjack!" _I could hear Blackjack say in my mind.

I laughed a little and passed on the message "Jonathan, he doesn't like being called a thing, he's a pegasus and his name is Blackjack."

"You're beginning to freak me out Evie, you know that right?" Jonathan teased.

"Percy, we _really_ need to get back to camp now!" I could hear Annabeth telling Percy.

"What camp?" I asked.

They both looked at me and Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Annabeth stepped on his foot to shut him up. "OW! Gods Annabeth, what was that for!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him "Guppy." she stated.

"I am NOT a guppy! Gods Annabeth, I thought we got passed the fact that our parents hate each other!"

Annabeth laughed lightly and replied "Ah yes but you see Perseus Jackson, Athena can see right through you. And what she see's is that you seaweed brain, are a guppy."

"_Hey boss, you need a ride back to camp?" _Blackjack asked in Percy's direction.

"Sure, that'd be good, thanks Blackjack." Percy replied.

I must have looked as confused as I felt, because Percy looked over at me and asked "Are you okay?"

"You can...hear him?" I asked.

"Um, well...I, sort of...look we really got to get going." Percy managed, and with that he climbed up onto Blackjack and helped Annabeth up, followed by Grover. And with a small wave from Percy, they flew off leaving me feeling confused and curious all at once.

Me and Jonathan took the long way back to our hotel, so that we could walk passed all of the stores and parks. Jonathan had calmed down from the Hell Hound scare, I guess he's used to it by now. He's always dragged into my fights, so I guess he's seen me kill enough monsters for it to be a normal thing.

"Well Evie, how about we stay out of the hotel a little longer. I want to show you something." Jonathan said.

"Alright..." I agreed, but only because I figured I owed him for the Hell Hound.

He lead me inside a cafe, and sat me down at a table away from everyone else.

"Alright, what's this about?"

"Evie," he began "I've been meaning to show you this since we got here, please...tell me I've found something!"

He took out a box from his pocket. It looked like it could be some 3,000 years old. I carefully took the box from his hands. I could feel a spot jutting out from the rest a tiny bit, so I pressed down on it. The box clicked open revealing a folded piece of papyrus inside.

"Jonathan..." I started, while picking up the papyrus "I think you've found something!" I put the folded paper back into the box and clicked it closed. "Come on!"

We ran out the door and straight towards the hotel.

**Hellooooooooooooo my peoples of writingness! (You know what, this is America I can say what I want!) So I'm posting three chapters today so you should have chapter 1,2,and 3 to decide that you want to keep reading...I mean, to decide if you want to keep reading. Really I want comments! Comments will show me that you peoples are actually reading this! **

**Btw, is it just me, or do you guys get problems with the italics? Like with mine if I post a chapter that I had already put italics in, everything else after that turns to italics when I upload it...I don't know if thats a normal thing...oh well flames are excepted balah balh ablh, weve been through this already...but seriously don't you guys want smores now? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We burst through the doors of our hotel room and started looking for Uncle Henry.

"Uncle Henry?" I called out. There was no answer and we couldn't find him, so we figured he must still be out.

"Let me see that box." I said.

Jonathan took it out of his pocket and tossed it to me. I clicked it open again and took out the papyrus. I carefully unfolded it, and was amazed at what I saw. I began reading the hieroglyphics (hey, I grew up with an archaeologist, what do you expect?) "Jonathan, it's a map."

"Like a treasure map perhaps?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh my gods...Hamunaptra, it's Hamunaptra I'm sure of it!"

"Hamunaptra? Like _the Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked._

"Where the earliest Pharaoh's were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." I added "But also, the book of Amunra."

Just then the doors of the hotel room opened and Uncle Henry walked in. Jonathan and I glanced at each other and he mouthed the word "Later." I understood and quickly hid the box in my pocket.

"Sorry I'm late!" Called Uncle Henry. "How have you two enjoyed New York?"

Jonathan grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels. "Oh, it's all right I suppose, nothing too exiting happened though." he said, winking in my direction and i let out a quiet laugh. We didn't really like telling Uncle Henry about monsters or attacks, it just worries him.

We couldn't find anything on TV, so we settled for the news. I almost had to turn away though, a reporter was covering a story at the Empire State Building. The reporter, a tall blonde woman was about fifteen feet from the entrance, and all you could see were people crowding around the base of the building.

"As you can see Jerry, a crowd of protesters are here at the base of the Empire State Building where, believe it or not, Olympus is hidden. Yes you heard me right, a tip has been received this morning from an anonymous source that this is in fact the home of the gods while they are in America. As you can see from the crowd behind me, people are not too happy with this discovery. That's all for now, stay tuned for more information on this uprising; back to you Jerry."

But before the camera's switched back to the anchor man, you could hear people yelling things like "Go back to were you came from freaks!" and "Yea, we were better off before you freaks were born!"

I noticed they were yelling at a small group of teenagers trying to leave the building. I couldn't make out their faces, but I could tell there was two boys and one girl.

The camera switched to the anchor man "And with this uprising at the Empire State Building, we have also been able to get areal footage of Camp Half Blood."

I sat up straight and said "What?"

The camera switched to footage from a helicopter, it was hard to make out detail but you could tell it was a camp of some sort. There were cabins in the center, and strawberry fields in the South West corner. The Long Island Sound bordered the camp to the North, and woods around almost every other angle. I couldn't see any detail in the buildings, but they looked like ancient Greek buildings, except well...new.

"Camp...camp! that's what they were talking about, Camp Half Blood!" I gasped.

"Evie, what are you talking about?" Jonathan asked, obviously confused.

"Jonathan, those people in the woods today. They said something about a camp, this must be it! But, how come I've never heard of it until now..."

"Evie, it's summer time, a lot of people go to summer camps how do you know they were talking about this?" Jonathan challenged.

"Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan..." I started "Because one of them was a satyr."

He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Wait...hold on."

I turned my attention back to the TV screen. "Also, we have received information that half bloods may not be our only problem." the anchor man was saying. "One of these half bloods is more dangerous than the rest. One of the daughters of Athena was just 'claimed' by another god. If this is true, we may be dealing with another threat a child of two gods. Just imagine what they might do, these new half bloods are considered dangerous. If you happen to see any disturbances, we advise you to call your local authorities; but stay away from them. They are considered extremely dangerous!"

"Oh bull!" I yelled grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

**Again with those d***n italics! (Am I spelling that right?) Anyways this will be the last chapter I post for today so this will be like the jumpstart to this book. I'm planning to have at least one or maybe two more books after this. And for all you people out there that think that this is just going to go by the plot of The Mummy (Which was AWSOME) you are epically WRONG! Ok, I'm involving an old greek myth that people have seem to forgotten these days...I'm not telling, it would spoil it!**

**So please comment, because if you don't I'll think no one is reading this and all of my efforts to write 10 firetruckin chapters so far would have been for nothing!**

**OWWWW sorry, I just stepped on...something. FIRETRUCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night I had another dream, I had been having a lot of those lately. I wasn't sure where I was, but it looked like the inside of a cabin. There were sets of bunk beds up against the walls, and a huge statue in the middle, facing the door. The roof was tall, and the statue was just as tall. I couldn't see anything but the back of it, but I could tell it was a man and he was holding a long lightning bolt. Other than that, I couldn't see anything else except that he was wearing battle armor.

There were two boys sitting on beds across from each other. They both had sky blue eyes, and one of them had sandy colored hair while the other had chocolate brown. The one on the left, the one with the sandy hair had light skin, but looked athletic and strong. The other, on the right, had sun tanned skin, and looked strong and athletic like the other.

"So what do you think that paper meant in the box?" asked the boy on the left.

"I don't know, it just had a bunch of hieroglyphics. But I know it has to do with Hamunaptra." said the boy on the right.

"Rick, Hamunaptra has _never_ been found, what makes you think your lucky enough to find a clue to it's location?" the boy on the left asked. He shifted his arm a little and I noticed he had a tattoo on his upper arm. It was an eagle with the letters 'SPQR' underneath it, and twelve lines that looked almost like a bar code.

"I don't know, lets just get some sleep okay?" the one who must have been Rick suggested. And without another word, the dream faded and the next thing I knew; it was morning.

I got up and got dressed, just a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt. I pulled a comb through my straight hair and adjusted my bangs.

I was staying in a separate room than Jonathan and Uncle Henry, so I left to see if they were awake. I didn't have to go far though since their room was right next to mine. I knocked on the door and walked in to find Jonathan on the couch and Uncle Henry rushing to finish getting ready to leave.

"Oh, perfect timing Evie!" Jonathan said "Hey, Dad could you just hold on a moment me and Evie want to show you something."

I could tell he wasn't happy about it but Uncle Henry stopped and told us that it better be quick.

Jonathan took out the box and showed Uncle Henry the papyrus.

"See that right there? Its Hamunaptra, I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed.

Uncle Henry took the papyrus and held it up to a candle to see better. "Yes, well...Oh my!" and with that he dropped the flaming paper on the floor.

Jonathan and I ran over to it and started frantically swatting it, to put out the fire. When we did Jonathan picked it up.

"You burnt it! You burnt out the part with the lost city!" he yelled.

"For the best, I suppose." Uncle Henry replied. "Many have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, and most have never returned." And with that he left, leaving me and Jonathan staring after him.

"What are we going to do now? Now we have no idea how to find the city!" Jonathan wondered.

"About that..." I began "Maybe the man you stoll it from knows."

Jonathan looked at me with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed "How did you..." but I cut him off.

"Jonathan, I'm a half blood remember? We tend to have dreams showing us real things." I laughed.

He smiled and said "Actually though, I picked his pockets..."

We both hurried to get ready, and i scribbled down a note for Uncle Henry:

_Dear Uncle Henry,_

_Don't be worried, but Jonathan and I have decided to go and look for Hamunaptra. I know it's dangerous but we both have a feeling that we can find it. As I said, don't worry we'll be fine. As for the map, Jonathan knows someone who might know where to find it. I wish you could join us, but you probably wouldn't want us to go in the first place. I hope you understand, thanks and we'll see you soon._

_love,_

_Evelyn_

**Well there it is peoples! Yepp, I almost didn't post this, but I've written all the way up to chapter 22 so I figured I might as well post. Do you want to know why I almost didn't post? NO FIRETRUCKIN COMMENTS! Come on people, I give you a story with a sequel AND prequel and you can't comment? Come on my writing friends, comment comment comment!**

**And If you think this will be the same plot as The Mummy, you're wrong! It might be similar at one point but it has a twist! I'm not telling though, you'll have to comment so that you can find out! And you know what? I'm making a trailor to put on youtube so that I can spread the word...speaking of that...spread the word of this fan fictionness (I failed at spelling that, I know) and you will get a brownie! With sprinkles...oh come on, you know you love sprinkles! What is that? You don't like sprinkles? o_0**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At first, we didn't really know where we were going. But for some reason, I felt like I knew how to find it.

Our plan was simple enough; find Camp Half Blood, talk to Rick about the box, and see were it takes us from there.

Unfortunately, my sense of direction took us past the Empire State Building. It was exactly like it was on the news. A huge mob of people were surrounding the base of the building shouting, and threatening someone. At first I couldn't see who it was, but soon a blonde girl pushed her way through the crowd with a boy next to her.

"Jonathan, look." I said pointing at them. I recognized them from the day before. "Let's fallow them."

And so that's what we did, we had to duck behind a few trash cans and mail box's but we managed to fallow them all the way down to this dirt road. It must've been a couple miles long, but we eventually made it.

We hid behind a tree while the two teenagers passed through a group of half bloods obviously on patrol.

"Camp Half Blood." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

I pointed up to one of the half bloods with there shirt exposed through armor. It was orange and had Greek lettering on it. "That's what their shirts say; Camp Half Blood."

Jonathan nodded and we crept out of our hiding spot. One of the teenagers on patrol noticed us and tensed, raising their sword but not moving. So did some others, but most just got ready incase we tried to plow our way through or something.

"We don't let normal people in here, if you're not a half blood then leave." a girl said through her armor.

"look, were not here to cause any trouble, we just need to talk to...oh, what's his name? Right, we need to talk to a Rick O'Connell." Jonathan said.

Some of them lowered their weapons, but no one made any motion to let us through. "It doesn't matter." the girl said "We still don't let mortals in here."

I rolled my eyes "I'm a half blood, he isn't, he's my cousin. But we both need to talk to Mr. O'Connell."

"Prove it." this time it wasn't the original girl, a tall blonde girl with grey eyes stepped out from the line of half bloods. "What are you names?"

"I'm Evelyn," I started "and this is Jonathan, as I said he's my cousin."

She looked at me for a moment "My name is Clara, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Prove to me you are a half blood."

I hesitated for a moment but held out my palm and a miniature trident glowed in my hand.

Clara smiled "Welcome, daughter of Poseidon. To Camp Half Blood."

She lead both me and Jonathan into the camp "I'm sorry if I seemed rude, we just have to be cautious now a days. For all we know, you could have been reporters or something else that could just make us even more hated."

I nodded, and so did Jonathan. Clara lead us up past a tennis court and passed the strawberry fields until we got to an arena.

"The Zeus cabin should be training at the arena by now." Clara explained.

She waved us in the direction of the arena before saying "I need to get back to my patrol, I'll see you later." And with that, she left back towards the hill were the line of half bloods still stood on patrol.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jonathan asked, and we walked towards the arena.

Inside of the arena, the two boys from my dream were fighting each other with bronze swords. The swords looked a lot like the one my father had left me to protect myself with once monsters started coming after me. Except mine was the sword of Peleus, but the only magic it has left is the ability to dissolve into my skin, so that I always have it with me.

We stood there for a long while as the two fought. Eventually, Rick disarmed the other boy but he refused to lose. Rick slashed at the other boys legs, but the strangest thing happened. The boy jumped up, but instead of coming back down he flew over Rick's head and landed in a tumble to grab his sword.

As the two kept fighting, all I could hear was the constant clashing of metal.

"Come on Jason, just give up!" Rick taunted the other boy.

"Ha! Not going to happen, I'm a Roman remember?" replied the other boy who I guess is Jason.

Up close, Jason looked about sixteen years old, and Rick looked like he could be about seventeen or eighteen. Both of them are my age, I'm seventeen same as Jonathan.

The two kept fighting until finally Rick knocked Jason over and pinned him to the ground, kicking his weapon away from him.

When the fight was over, Rick helped Jason up and threw his sword into a corner with a bunch of weapons in it. Jason walked over to his sword and it turned into a coin as he slipped it into his pocket.

The two looked over and finally noticed me and Jonathan watching them.

"Oh, uh...hey, can I help you with something?" Rick asked.

I looked over at Jonathan and whispered "This is the man you stole it from?" a little worried.

I jumped over the wall I was leaning on and Jonathan followed. "You're Rick O'Connell, right?"

He nodded, so I continued "Could, could we talk to you for a moment?"

He raised an eyebrow but turned to Jason and said "I'll catch up with you later." and Jason left.

Jonathan looked at me, silently telling me to ask him. "Well, we both...found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

Rick smiled "No. You've come to ask me about Hamunaptra."

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" I asked.

"Because that's where I was when I found it, I was there." Rick explained.

I looked at him, surprised "Could you...could you tell me how to get there? I mean, the exact location?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rick showed us around camp, and I'll admit it, it was pretty amazing. We met up with Annabeth and Percy from the woods, it turns out Annabeth (who was ALOT nicer) is a daughter of Athena, like Clara. And Percy is a son of Poseidon.

Rick had agreed to take us to Hamunaptra, and that we would be leaving in two days, in order to train me to make sure I won't be killed if we're attacked. We met the camp's activities director, Chiron, yea let's just say from the waist down, he's a white stallion.

Rick showed us the lake where the canoe races take place, along with the track for the chariot races. There was even a rock climbing wall, but it wasn't just any rock climbing wall, every so often it would shake and lava would pour out of it. He showed us the Poseidon cabin, where I would be staying at. There was also the Big House where Jonathan will stay and well, the name says it all. The stables were cool too, and when Blackjack saw me he seemed pretty happy. Rick showed us the amphitheater next, he says that after meals there's a huge camp fire held there.

By three o'clock, Rick had finished giving us the tour and then Clara came over. "Hey Evelyn, I've been assigned to train you. Chiron says that he wants us to get started as soon as possible."

"You're in luck, Clara's one of the best at teaching people to fight." Rick said, and with that, he herded Jonathan in the opposite direction, leaving Clara to walk me over to the arena.

When we got to the arena, Clara pointed towards the pile of weapons "I suppose you'll need one."

I just shook my head and summoned my sword. I held out my hand and for a brief second a trident shown on my arm, then my sword materialized in my palm.

Clara smiled "Neat trick."

I smiled back, and Clara began instructing me. She told me about the do's and don'ts of fighting, then we started.

I was a little nervous though, since I've never fought another person before. And well, it didn't exactly go too well.

Clara slashed her sword and I instinctively reached out my hand that was more convenient to block with. Well, it didn't help that I had no weapon in that hand and it almost got sliced off.

"Sorry..." I said apologetically.

Clara just stared at me with her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "What?" was all she could say. She shook her head and her features went back to normal. "Maybe we should try a different style." She suggested.

Clara walked over to a shed nearby the arena and stepped in a moment before coming out with four ancient Egyptian tridents. She walked back into the arena and tossed me two of them.

"Lets try this." she suggested.

I don't know how I knew but I got into a certain stance that felt right with these weapons. Clara raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth as if to say something before deciding against it. We started fighting, metal clanged together as we blocked and pushed each other back.

I had never fought with two weapons let alone Egyptian ones, but this felt so...natural. Like I had done this before.

Eventually, Clara fought harder and as I was focusing on blocking a strike, she spun around knocking me over onto the ground. As I fell, I dropped my weapons from the impact and excepted that I had lost.

"Your fighting style...it's so, oh it couldn't be possible. It's just...oh never mind, forget I said anything." Clara muttered.

She helped me up, I looked over to my right to notice a girl that looked to be about sixteen watching us. Well actually, it was more like she was staring at me.

"Oh, hey Erica!" Clara called over.

The girl didn't take her gaze off of me and said "Hey Clara...could I um, talk to you for a minute."

Clara knitted her eyebrows, but walked over to Erica. I stood in the arena, wondering what was going on. I couldn't hear everything, but I could hear some parts.

"Oh come on Mutbenret, that just isn't possible." Clara was saying.

"I'm serious! It's her, I'm positive. You even recognize her, don't you?" Erica whispered.

"I said her fighting was familiar, but come on that doesn't mean its her." Clara whispered back.

"Mkhait, _listen_ to me she remembers the old ways! I recognize her face!" Erica insisted.

"Look, she's a daughter of Poseidon, _not_ Aphrodite. She's not a true blood like you, and she is not..." Clara was cut off by a conch horn in the distance.

"Look, if your so sure than I guess we'll find out tonight then." Clara exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well I can't say I didn't have my suspicions that Clara and Erica were talking about me. Although, I didn't want to say anything since that would just confirm the fact that I was eavesdropping.

Erica came back into the arena, but Clara wasn't with her.

"Hi I'm Erica, Clara had to catch up with our cabin but I'll show you to the pavilion if you want." she said.

"Alright, I'm Evelyn but everyone just calls me Evie." I told her.

Erica smiled, she had long, black, perfectly straight hair like me. But she had bangs covering her forehead, making her look strangely Egyptian. I couldn't exactly tell what color her eyes were, they looked like they changed from grey to brown in the light. The strange thing is, she kind of looked familiar, in a strange way.

"I heard you're a daughter of Poseidon," Erica began "I'm a daughter of Athena and Apollo."

I raised an eyebrow _"And?"_ I asked.

Erica laughed lightly "Yes, I'm a true blood, very rare."

Erica smiled, and I smiled back at her. "We should get going, or we'll be late for dinner." she said and with that she lead me away from the arena and we walked to the pavilion.

The pavilion was basically an open building, it was a marble structure obviously made to look like the ancient Greek buildings. There were twelve tables, one for each cabin scattered around the building, with a brazier off to the side of everything.

Erica pointed over to a table where Percy was sitting "That's where the Poseidon cabin sits. I'll catch you later." and with that she went to sit with the Athena cabin. (Which I could tell she favored more than her Apollo siblings.)

I started making my way to the Poseidon table, Percy noticed me and waved. "Hey Evelyn, so what do you think of camp?"

"It's amazing!" I answered with enthusiasm. "Where's Jonathan?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders "Probably on his way here."

I nodded and a Harpy brought us our plates. Percy told me about how before we eat, we give an offering to the gods. So, we got up and walked to the brazier and tossed in a portion of our food in as an offering to Poseidon.

"_Poseidon if you can hear me, please let my questions be answered. Why are people acting like I'm something to be worried about?"_ I silently prayed to my dad.

I remembered what Clara had said _"Look, if you're sure than I guess we'll find out tonight then."_ Hopefully, she was right...hopefully, my questions would be answered tonight.

As me and Percy sat down at our table to begin eating Jonathan came over and sat down. Percy looked at him funny for a moment but Jonathan waved him off "Chiron told me it would be best to stick with Evie."

Percy nodded and continued to eat his food. I just sat there poking at some broccoli, not even eating anything.

"What's wrong Evie?" Jonathan asked.

I looked at him for a moment "Nothing...I'm fine." I said. I found my eyes tracing over to Erica. She sat on the edge of her table not eating, but playing with her food; like I was.

Jonathan and Percy followed my gaze and seemed to notice the resemblance in me and Erica's behaviors. They looked at each other and seemed to be asking each other a silent question; _am I missing something?_

"Alright...what happened today?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, I told you I'm fine!" I insisted, even though I knew this isn't true.

"No, you're not fine. Erica is _never_ silent at meals," Percy began.

"And _you_ are never quiet, at any time of day." Jonathan finished.

I rolled my eyes, but these two were determined to find out what's wrong. Percy saw my reaction so he continued.

"And therfore, means that something happened involving the two of you!" Percy insisted.

I didn't say anything, and eventually the two gave up. In fact, I didn't say anything for the rest of the meal. By the time we were done, it was dark out and I noticed a lot of campers leaving their tables and heading over to the amphitheater.

"Come on." Percy said smiling.

Jonathan just sat there looking confused "Where are they going?" he asked.

"To the camp fire, which is where we are going." Percy replied.

He lead us over to the amphitheater, where the strangest fire was burning. And when I say strange, I mean it was changing colors. First, it was a normal orange but then it changed to blue then red, yellow, purple, green, and about five others. This was strange and all, but I had seen so many unbelievable things today that I just decided to except it. And apparently, so did Jonathan since he didn't say anything.

Percy told us to go sit anywhere and to enjoy ourselves, and went to sit with Annabeth. I looked around me at all the campers, there where people of all kinds. Some with _huge _muscles, and there where a group of campers crowded together that all looked like fashion guru's. I could see Jason sitting next to a girl about his age, she had brown choppy hair with matching brown eyes.

That's when I noticed him, Rick was sitting by the fire alone I couldn't tell if that's what he wanted but I decided to walk over to him anyways. Jonathan noticed who I was approaching, and I swear I heard him mutter something like "Oh, _ple_ase..." but I decided to ignore him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

Rick looked up, just noticing I was there. "Uh, no." he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We sat there for a while, not saying anything, and not knowing what to say. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Clara and Erica casting casual glances in my direction.

"So...you ready for Hamunaptra tomorrow?" Rick asked to break the silence.

I smiled "Yes, and you really know where it is?"

Rick looked at me and tried to suppress a smile, but it escaped his lips despite his efforts. "Evelyn, I may do a lot of things. But I _don't_ lie, especially to girls like you...Um, I mean...I, I don't know." He stuttered. Let's just say, I'm glad it was dark out because I felt my cheeks getting hot.

I was about to say something that probably would've made me look like a total idiot, but I never got the chance. Suddenly all I could see was a bright pink light surrounding me entirely, I jumped off the bench surprised.

The light faded as quickly as it came and I could hear Jonathan gasp "Evie?"

When the light was gone, I looked around to see the entire camp staring at me, I looked over to my left to see Erica smiling smugly at Clara. Who held up her hands defensively and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

I looked down to see that my T-Shirt and jeans had been replaced by a long, flowing black dress with multiple layers to it. The top layer of the dress was see through and slightly lighter in color than the rest. The waist of the dress was outlined by a gold strap, highlighting the smallest part of my waist. The long, see through sleeves fell down to the edge of my wrists, making my pale skin look as if it were glowing.

My head felt heavier then usual, I reached up and felt something woven in my hair. I held a portion of hair in my hand and noticed that it was thin strands of gold.

I spun around to face Rick, who was standing there with eyes wide open and his mouth hanging in the air.

"Evelyn," he stuttered "You're...you're, wow."

I felt my face getting hot, and I couldn't help the smile that found it's way to my lips.

Erica stood up abruptly "See Chiron, I told you!" she said excitedly.

Chiron trotted closer a few steps "A daughter of Aphrodite has been found! Another true blood to add to the mix, I suppose."

Erica opened her mouth to speak, but Chiron cut her off "Erica, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Chiron led the reluctant Erica to the Big House. Apparently the campers were used to this, since mostly everyone had gone back to their conversations. Except for Rick that is, who continued to stare dumbly at me.

"Look, come with me or not, I'm going to find out why everyone is acting like this." I told Rick.

He had finally gone back to normal and replied "Alright, I'm coming with you."

We made our way to the Big House and positioned ourselves next to an open window to listen to what Chiron and Erica were saying.

"Erica, they're a lot of children of Aphrodite in this camp, it doesn't mean anything." Chiron said with doubt clear in his voice.

"But Chiron," Erica persisted "You said it yourself, she's a true blood. And there's only one way that could be possible. She obviously can't be the daughter of Poseidon _and_ Aphrodite from the same life, that would make her a goddess which she obviously isn't!"

I looked over at Rick and mouthed the words _'same life?'_ but Rick just shrugged his shoulders.

"Chiron please believe me, I know it's her." tears started to show in her voice.

"Erica, it's alright to miss your sister. I don't blame you for wishing that she could come back. But that was 3,000 years ago, you need to move on. You're not Mutbenret anymore, you are a daughter of Apollo. You need to focus on why you were brought back..."

I could hear Erica letting out soft sobs "But Chiron..."

"Erica, Nefertiti is _not_ going to be reborn! You need to except it, you have new sisters now one's that need you. I can feel something important near in the future, it most likely involves you. I want you to go to Egypt with Rick and our newest campers, maybe it would be good for you to see your past again..."

I hadn't noticed that I had started to breath heavy and fast. Tears threatened to break free from my eyes, I heard Chiron say something and I knew we were caught. I'm not sure what came over me, I let out a cry and ran. All I wanted to do was get far away from the Big House, I ran towards the woods leaving Rick calling my name behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I burst through the trees, not knowing where I was, neither did I care. After running for about ten minutes, I finally collapsed at the base of large oak tree.

I was still crying, tears staining my face and making my eyes sting. A few moments later Rick caught up to me, he knelt down next to me and held my trembling body close to him. He didn't say anything, he just comforted me while I cried.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I felt like I was crying for hours while memories came back to me clouding my vision.

First, I could see a little girl; she had tanned skin with brown eyes and perfectly straight black hair. She was wearing an ancient Egyptian white dress. She looked to be about three years old. She sat on a chair outside of a room. I could hear cry's of pain coming from the other side, and a woman yelling in Egyptian "Come on lady Athena, just one more push!"

Next thing I knew, the cry's stopped and an Egyptian woman came out into the room with the little girl looking worried.

"Nefertiti, would you like to meet your new little sister?" the woman asked and the little girls face brightened up.

Next the vision changed, I could see two little girls playing together. I could easily tell the eldest child was the same one from my passed vision. The youngest one who looked to be about five had the same straight black hair as the other girl, and Athena's grey eyes.

The doors opened to the room the girls were playing in and a man walked in. By the crown he wore, I could easily tell he was the Pharaoh.

"Daddy!" the youngest girl called out in Egyptian.

The Pharaoh turned to look at both girls with pure love filling his eyes "Mutbenret, how is my little girl?"

The vision changed again I could see the two girls again, except this time they were much older. I could tell the oldest was about eighteen, while the youngest must have been about fifteen. They were both holding Egyptian tridents and a woman was moving their arms into beginning positions.

The scary thing was, the oldest one looked exactly like me while the youngest looked like Erica. And the woman, she looked exactly like Clara.

"Mkhait, can't we just fight? It's more fun than going over these stupid traditions!" Erica asked.

"Oh come on little sister," I began "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

Erica shot a deadly gaze in my direction "I'm a daughter of Athena," she said proudly "I _am_ the smart one!"

The woman who looked like Clara rolled her eyes "What _is_ it with you two? It's always brains vs. beauty when it comes to you two!"

Me and Erica winked at each other, and the vision changed.

I was much older in this one, I looked to be about thirty years old. I was kneeling at the base of a statue crying, on the statue the name Akhenaten was scratched onto a cartouche. Somehow, I knew what the woman I was looking at was thinking. She was remembering the fire, the fire that had burnt down Amarna. Just a month after her husband's death, and she had gone against everything he had done in his lifetime. Just to set everything right; she knew she'd be hated by most of her people she would be lucky if she could ever show her face in Thebes again.

The past me got up and I could see her tear stained face, the ancient make up around her eyes was smeared across her beautiful features and her chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy.

She slowly got up and brushed her hand against the statue of her dead husband. "I will love you always." she cried in ancient Egyptian.

She began to leave the room when suddenly a woman came out from hiding. She looked to be about sixty years old, and had golden beads braided into her long black hair.

I turned around to face the woman "Queen Tiye" I managed.

The woman's hazel eyes were full of hatred, she pulled out a dagger from behind her back. With nothing to defend herself with, I saw myself open her mouth to scream for help but it was no use. Her mother in law plunged the dagger deep into her side, piercing her heart. A cry of pain escaped her lips, as her body fell to the floor limp and lifeless with a pool of crimson blood staining the marble floor beneath her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I snapped my eyes open to see I was still crying in Rick's arms. I took a deep breath and the feeling of mourning slowly faded. I realized I had my arms rapped around Rick's neck so I slowly let go.

Rick reluctantly removed his arms from my waist and looked into my eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

I nodded, I knew why I had suddenly became so emotional. I was reliving how I felt the day I had died, mourning Akhenaten's death. I looked back into Rick's sparkling blue eyes, they were full of concern for me.

The moment was short lived though because soon I could hear Erica calling my name "Evelyn, were are you?"

Neither me nor Rick was willing to break our gaze so Rick called out "Were over here." without taking his eyes off mine.

Within moments Erica and Clara broke through the trees. I didn't want to break this moment with Rick, I could feel my heart pounding hard in my chest.

The light from the moon broke through the tree tops to reveal my tear stained face. Erica didn't waste any time, she ran over to me and trapped me in a bear hug. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

I attempted to pull away from Erica, but she was determined to keep me in her bear hug just a little longer. "For what?" I managed to choke out.

"Evie I'm sorry, I didn't know you were listening! If I knew, I wouldn't have said anything! I...I didn't mean for you to have to see that!" she sobbed.

"What?" I choked out, pulling out of Erica's grasp.

Both Erica and Clara looked at me before Clara turned to Rick and said "Rick, give us a moment alone with Evie alright?"

At first, Rick looked confused then soon his confusion turned into realization, then shock. His eyes widened as he understood what they meant. "You mean she's really...you know, _her_?"

Clara nodded, I now knew who they were talking about. "I'm, Nefertiti...aren't I?" I asked them.

Rick had gotten up and left, although I was sure he was hiding behind a tree somewhere listening in. I told them both what I saw and they both nodded like this was what they were expecting.

"But how did you know I saw the day I died?" I asked.

Erica glanced at Clara for a moment before replying "Because, that's what we both saw. The day each of us died, then the vision would clear." Erica paused to make sure I was listening "When we got our visions we had the same feeling as we did back then. For Clara, she felt proud and exited because that's how she felt the day she died."

Clara nodded and finished "I was finally going to be able to help fight in a war, I was exited to serve the Pharaoh this way. But of course, I died saving another soldiers life."

"And for me," Erica began "I felt tired and weak, since I died of disease" Erica explained.

I took a breath "I...I think I'm going to turn in for the night, I don't think I can take in any more of this right now." I said getting up to leave.

Erica and Clara stayed put, I didn't care, I just wanted to get some sleep. And hopefully, I would be able to sleep after taking all this in.

As I was walking back out of the woods, I could hear leaves crunching every once in a while. I figured it was Rick so I decided to ignore it. When I found the creek that leads out of the woods, I turned around "Alright, you can come out now Rick." I chided.

Rick stepped out from behind a tree smiling and holding his hands up in defeat "I've been caught!"

I smiled and motioned for him to hurry up. Neither of us said anything for a while until Rick broke the silence "So 'The Perfect One Has Come'." Rick teased, I knew what he was talking about, that's what Nefertiti means.

I couldn't help but smile, and so did Rick. We broke through the trees and we started heading for my cabin. When I could see it in the distance, I realized how amazing it was. It was long and low, and it looked like it was made out of ocean rocks and sea shells.

Rick walked me all the way up to the doorstep of the cabin. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he smiled.

"Yea, bright and early." I smiled back.

Rick turned to leave but I grabbed his hand "Rick, thanks...you're a great friend." I told him. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, and I walked into my cabin.

Before I had closed the door all the way though I could hear him mutter "Right...friend..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I had gotten back to my cabin, I immediately went over to my bed and sat down, trying to figure out what Rick meant.

"You were out with _Rick_?" Percy asked.

I looked at him confused before finally replying "Yes…I guess you could say that."

Percy raised an eyebrow accusingly "Since when does Rick hang out with people? All he ever does is train, at the most he talks to Jason but only because their in the same cabin." he paused, and a smile broke across his face "Oh _I_ get it. _Someone_ has a crush on Rick." he said while lying down in his bunk.

"I do not!" I yelled in protest.

Percy chuckled before saying "Whatever. Look you have a long trip up ahead of you and it's already past curfew. So I suggest getting some sleep."

I laid down in my bunk before mumbling "I do not…" and I drifted off to sleep.

My dream was like my visions, I was in ancient times as Nefertiti again. I was in a long green dress with golden patterns woven into the fabric. My hair was loose and straight as usual, with a small crown and golden threads complimenting every strand.

I was walking down a long passage way, I could see it was nighttime outside by the cool breeze blowing through the almost unbearable dessert land. I was about to enter a room when I heard voices coming from the inside. The room was only separated by a thin curtain, so I could easily hear what the voices were saying.

"Ah, Akhenaten I see you have arrived safely." I could hear the Pharaoh Seti, my father say.

"You wanted to see me Pharaoh?" the other voice, Akhenaten said. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but he sounded familiar, too familiar.

"Yes, as we both know your father was the Pharaoh for many years before his…unfortunate death. May the Gods rest his soul." the Pharaoh paused "So you have had plenty of experience of palace life as royalty, yes?"

"Yes your majesty, I have." Akhenaten replied.

"And as you know, I am getting much older. I will not be around forever my boy. And when I do make the journey to the next life, I will not have any son's to pass down the throne to." Seti said.

"Your majesty, I thought Nefertiti would inherit your power. She_ is_ your eldest daughter." Akhenaten replied.

Seti chuckled lightly "My dear boy, I love my daughters dearly but Nefertiti is a woman. The throne will go to her suitor, and she cannot take the throne as Queen without a husband. And as you know my boy, my years on this soil are nearly up. Therefore I have decided that Nefertiti shall marry immediately to whom I find fitting."

"I'm sorry Pharaoh," Akhenaten began "but I don't see what any of this has to do with me."

"Ah my dear boy, _this_ is were you come in." Seti began "I have decided that my beloved daughter Nefertiti, will be wed to you as soon as possible."

"_What?_ You want _me _to, I'm sorry…" Akhenaten was cut off.

"My dear boy, my daughter is a fine prize to be won! Consider her as a token of my fair wishes to you and your family. You ought to be proud boy, Nefertiti is the crown jewel of Egypt!" Seti exclaimed.

I couldn't take this anymore, there was no way I was going to be pushed into this especially with someone I've never laid eyes on before. I pushed aside the curtains and burst into the room.

"How _dare_ you!" I yelled "Standing around discussing _my_ future! I am not just a token to be given off as if I mean nothing!"

"Nefertiti, my beloved daughter, it is only for the best. It's the best for _you_." Seti rushed.

"No! I will _never_ marry this insolent! I am not a jewel to be fashioned to the arm of _any_ man!" and with that I saw my passed self turn to storm out of the room.

"STOP!" my father yelled.

I stopped mid step but did not turn to face him. "What?" I asked harshly.

"You are an Egyptian princess, and heir to the throne. You ought to start acting like one, you are too much like…" but the Pharaoh trailed off.

I turned angrier than I had ever been, my mother was the goddess Aphrodite, the goddess of love. There was no way that I would marry someone who I didn't even know let alone love. "Like who, my mother? A Greek?" I accused

"Yes!" my father spat. "You are strong headed like your mother, always putting feelings before duty. And you are too much like a Greek, loud and confident. That is _not _how a woman should act!"

"Well, that settles it then. Maybe I would belong better in my mothers country." and with that I stormed out of the room leaving my father steaming with anger. But I was proud at what I had said, I was glad that I hadn't lost my pride by giving in. And I was especially proud that I had managed to not glance at Akhenaten once.

The scene changed, I was standing on a balcony in what appeared to be a bedroom. I was in a fighting outfit, so I must've just come back from training. I was in a small top just large enough to cover my breasts, and a short skirt with multiple layers that was barely covering my bottom. The top layer was see through, while the bottom layer underneath hid what didn't need to be seen. I had no shoes on, but I had thin strands of gold tied around my arms and legs like jewelry. I was still wearing a mask pulled up on my head so that it revealed my face, with more gold strands cascading down my dark hair. So to sum it all up, I was in gold everything.

I was so consumed in thoughts, that I hadn't heard the timid knock on my door. Or the nervous footsteps slowly creeping up towards my balcony. I hadn't noticed anything until I suddenly heard the loud bang of bronze slamming against the cold marble flooring.

I spun around grabbing at my heart as it felt like it was about to explode from the sudden crash, I think I might've yelled out but I couldn't be sure if it was in my head or not.

"I, I am so sorry your majesty! I didn't mean to frighten you!" the man said.

I raised an eyebrow "The only thing that scares me sir, are your manners."

"I'm so sorry, I knocked. I did, there was no answer so I. I'm so sorry!" he apologized again.

By this point I had turned and walked back out onto my balcony. "Then I apologize, sir."

The man quickly picked up the bronze vase and put it in its place. I hadn't heard him, but the man had walked out onto the balcony and stood behind me. "Your majesty?" he asked.

I turned around and got my first good look at him, and I mean _look_ at him. He had brown hair that fell to his eyes, which were the color of a beautiful cloudless sky. He was very muscular and no doubt must have had a six pack, if not more, hidden under his shirt. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but I seemed to get lost in his eyes until he brought me back by calling me again.

I blinked and cleared my throat "Yes?" I replied, trying to sound like nothing had happened but failing miserably.

"Your father had requested I come up here and speak with you." he stated.

"Oh?" I began puzzled "And might I ask your name?"

"I'm…" he began quietly "I am the, insolent from last night."

I could feel the light fading from my eyes, my shoulders tensing, and my face growing red with anger. "You sir, _are_ an insolent!" I yelled "And you can just go back to wherever the Hades you came from and _never _show your face here again!" I turned my back to him and sat down on a chair.

Akhenaten sighed and knelt down to my level. "Look, you don't have to be happy about this alright? I know your not happy with this, and I am truly sorry for all of the trouble this has caused you. I don't believe that you are a token to be given off, and you are much too proud to be silenced at the arm of a man. And I don't believe any woman should, especially no one as strong headed as you are." he paused, smiling "And I respect that. Don't worry about a thing your highness, I will speak with the Pharaoh and convince him to not put you through this." and with that he got up and began to leave the room.

His reaction was not what I had expected, after I had shown him such rudeness I would expect him to yell at me. But he had spoken so softly and full of truth, it was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to me before. And at that moment, I could feel the barriers I had kept myself locked in all these years just fade away.

"Wait…" I choked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At sunrise the next day, I was already up with a bag packed and ready for our trip to Egypt. I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror for what seemed to be like hours trying to get those stupid gold strands out of my hair.

"You know, for a daughter of Aphrodite you sure are taking a lot of time to finish up in there." Percy teased from the other side of the bathroom door.

I opened the door even though one side of my hair was still perfectly made, while the other I had managed to pick out most of the annoying thin strands. And so, on that side my hair was sticking up in all directions and must've looked like I had been attacked by a rabid chipmunk.

When I opened the door Percy immediately began to laugh, and so did the figure behind him. My eyes opened wide at the site of Rick standing there as I realized how much he _had_ looked like Akhenaten in my dream. I gasped quietly and slammed the door, locking myself inside once more.

"Oh come on Evie, you don't look _that _bad." Percy began "Come on, you're going to miss the boat!"

"I don't care, I'm getting these stupid things out of my hair if it's the last thing I do." I yelled back.

I heard the handle on the door jiggle as one of them tried to open the door. "Come on Evelyn, open up!" Rick said.

"I give up." Percy mumbled "Good luck getting her out of there, I'm going to your cabin."

I could hear Percy's footsteps walking out of the cabin. "Come on Evelyn open the door." Rick tried again.

When I didn't budge, Rick called out again "If you won't open this door, I'm going to open it for you!"

Before Rick could hurt himself by trying to bust down the door, I finally unlocked it. I guess he must have heard the click of the lock because he immediately opened the door before I had a chance to lock it again. I could tell he wanted to laugh at my appearance, but he made an effort to not laugh.

Rick rolled his eyes at the little progress I was making "Alright, move over I'm helping before this takes another three hours."

"I don't need your help!" I spat back.

"What is it with you? You don't have to be so proud all of the time you know!" Rick said.

"Insolent…" I mumbled to myself, but I think Rick must've heard me.

"Excuse me?" he said, but not angry almost confused.

I sighed and stopped fiddling with my hair long enough to say "I'm sorry."

I went back to ripping out the strands of gold and this time, as awkward as it was, I let Rick help. In half an hours time, we had finished and my hair shaped itself back into supermodel status. I grabbed my bag and we left my cabin without saying anything.

When we got to the camp half blood borders, we found Jonathan and Erica waiting for us. "Evie! I thought you'd never get here!" Erica called out while bringing me into another bear hug.

"Erica…you don't have to hug me every time I see you, right?" I managed.

Erica let go of me "Sorry, I'm still getting used to you being back." she apologized.

"I'm still getting used to _being_ back. Wow, this is kind of weird having this discussion…" I replied.

"Am I missing something?" Jonathan asked. Rick, Erica, and I all looked at each other and laughed. Jonathan must have figured he wasn't getting an answer so he settled for another question "So what took you two so long?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Well I had to wait for Miss Beauty Queen here who had a little…" Rick chuckled recalling my chipmunk hair "hair issue?"

I punched his shoulder and he feigned pain. "Insolent…" I mumbled again.

"I am not!" Rick laughed.

"You sir, _are_ an insolent!" I replied poking a finger at his chest and he smiled at the thought of his old nick name.

"Oh come _on_ you two. Do you have to do this _every_ time you meet?" Erica complained.

I smiled up at Rick "So what _were _you doing with that vase?" I asked, testing him.

Rick chuckled "I was too busy thinking about what I was going to say, and didn't realize I was about to walk onto a pillar."

I laughed at the thought of him loosing his balance and failing _that_ miserably. "Than why were you nervous?"

"Because I had see you fight. And that very day, you almost killed Erica in practice." Rick chuckled at the memory.

"Speaking of that…" Erica began "you could have killed me you know! You were like an inch from slicing my neck!" she laughed.

I smiled at Erica "Sorry." I said sweetly.

I looked over at Jonathan who was staring blankly at the rest of us "Jonathan my good friend, I'll tell you later." Erica told him while leading him off to a van at the bottom of the half blood hill.

"Come on." Rick said smiling. He began walking down towards the van but I grabbed his hand.

"Rick…" I started, he turned to look at me "I am sorry. I'm sorry for how rude I was, I just. I thought that I had to be strong, I didn't want people to just treat me like just another pretty face. I just want you to know that I'm _really_ sorry and that, you _are_ a great friend." I apologized with tears forming in my eyes.

"So I'll take that as I'm not an insolent any more?" Rick teased.

I laughed and let go of his hand "No, you're not an insolent anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He van dropped the four of us off at a port in New York. We had to run, but we managed to make it to the boat in time before it departed for Egypt. We had reserved two rooms, each with two separate bunk beds. We had to check in on land before we were able to get on the boat, but even having to do that we somehow managed to not be too late.

The boat left port soon after we climbed aboard, and we all headed for our rooms. Me and Erica got to our room and set our stuff down by our beds. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm not really the kind of person that unpacks. I just prefer to keep everything in my bag." Erica told me.

"Yea, me too." I replied with a smile.

"What's with you? You seem kind of…bubbly." Erica asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." I said trying to force my smile to go away.

"Oh I get it…" Erica began "_someone_, dare I say it?" she teased. When I didn't say anything she continued "_Someone_ likes Rick!"

"I do not! Gods your just like Percy." I replied.

"Alright, alright maybe I'm wrong." Erica said.

"You're Gods damn right you are!" I yelled, still trying not to smile but failing.

"Ok, that just confirms the fact that I'm wrong. You don't like Rick okay?" Erica said. I rolled my eyes and turned to my bag.

"You _love_ him!" Erica accused.

I turned back to her with my mouth wide open "I do _not_! I can honest…I can honestl…" I stammered, but I couldn't get the words out.

"You can't even lie about it Evie. Nice try, but that's not going to work your really obvious." Erica accused "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Jonathan I would explain everything when we got on the boat." and with that, Erica got up off her bed and went to open the door.

Before she put her hand on the door handle, Erica turned to me and rolled her eyes. She stood off to the side of the door and opened it suddenly. Revealing a surprised Rick standing in the doorway. "Hello Rick." Erica said "Perfect timing, I was about to kick you out of your room anyways. And, oh right Evelyn wants to tell you something."

"I do _not_!" I yelled back at her, but she had already run next door to Jonathan and Rick's room.

I felt my cheeks getting red. Rick walked in, closing the door. I rolled my eyes at the memory of a moment ago with Erica, and turned to sit facing away from Rick. I was expecting him to say something but instead he just walked over to me and set a bag down on the desk. When it hit the surface, it opened revealing guns of all sorts. I jumped surprised at this action.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Rick said with a smile.

"The only thing that scares me Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." I replied.

I looked up at his face to see his smile vanish. "I wouldn't talk about manners if I were you, Miss Crown Jewel of Egypt."

"That was different!" I protested "That was concerning my future, after all."

"Ah huh, sure. And if I remember correctly, _I_ was the one to take care of that situation not just yell at the Pharaoh and threaten to run away to Greece." He accused.

I got up from my seat "You didn't 'take care' of anything. You just made things worse!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

Rick's P.O.V.

I opened the door to my room, slamming it behind me; not caring that it would be awkward in there with Erica telling Jonathan everything.

"Why does she have to make everything so _complicated_?" I complained.

"What happened?" Erica asked.

"We had an argument about eavesdropping and she stormed out of the room. I really don't get it, we used to get along so well." I thought aloud.

"Well except for the first few days of her knowing you, she was pissed then. Which would explain why she almost killed me during practice, although it was funny seeing Mkhait yelling at her. Or when she had mood swings, now _that_ was hilarious!" Erica was giggling at the memory.

"Not helping." I said.

Jonathan looked up and seemed to just notice the conversation for the first time "Evie never has mood swings." he said.

I looked up at Jonathan, giving him my best _'What's wrong with you?'_ look. Erica rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"Oh! I get it now…Well, this just got awkward for me…" Jonathan said, trailing off at the end of his statement.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After storming out of my room, I spent the entire day in the library. And because of my proud self, I refused to leave even for meals. When I finally left to go back to my room it was night time. I opened the door to my room to find Erica sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"Were have you been?" she asked.

"The library, avoiding Rick." I answered honestly.

"That would explain a lot, since he spent the entire day looking for you." she paused waiting for my response. When I didn't say anything she continued "You know Evie, that argument really bothered him. He doesn't want to fight you know, he just wants to get along like you used to…Although, I'll admit I probably didn't help when I mentioned the mood swings…"

"You _what_?" I asked laughing "You didn't mention that around Jonathan did you?"

Erica smiled apologetically "At first, he didn't realize what I meant." she answered, laughing along with me. "But speaking of that, why don't you talk to him? You owe him that much after putting him through those six times, no matter how funny those times were." and with that she got up grinning and left me to think about what she had just said.

I smiled, that's one thing I love about Erica. She has strange ways of getting through to someone, strange but effective. I turned to straighten out a book sticking out from the bookshelf, if Erica was right that this had bothered Rick then it bothers me too.

I turned around to go talk to him, but when I turned I nearly had a heart attack. A man in black robes and a claw for his hand pushed me up against the wall. He held his claw against my throat "Where is the map?" he asked in a deep Arabic accent.

"Its…there." I said gesturing to the burnt map on the desk.

"Where is the key?" the man asked.

"The key? What key?" I asked confused.

Just then Rick burst into the room with a gun in each hand, he pointed them at the man but he forced me in front of him to use me as a shield. Rick turned suddenly, there was another man in the window ready to shoot guns of his own. Rick opened fire on him, the man with the claw was distracted by this sudden action so I grabbed the candle on the nightstand behind me and slammed the burning tip at the man.

He immediately let go of me and Rick ran over to me, grabbing my arm to pull me out of the room. "The map! We forgot the map!" I yelled.

"Relax, I'm the map. It's all up here." he replied.

"Well that's comforting!" I said sarcastically.

Rick led me across the boat dodging bullets, and shooting at our attackers. By this time, the boat had caught fire and we were making our way over to the side to escape.

"Can you swim?" he asked.

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!" I yelled back.

Rick picked me up bridal style "Trust me, it calls for it!" and he tossed me over the side along with everyone else jumping to escape the flames.

I swam to the shore and crawled out of the water. I was completely dry since my father's Poseidon. Erica got to the shore soon after me, along with Jonathan. Now I was beginning to get worried, the flames were getting larger and brighter. And on top of that in order to get to safety, Rick would have to swim to shore and my father would _not_ appreciate a son of Zeus in his realm.

I hadn't realized but I had started to cry. I still couldn't see him in the water. What was wrong with him? Why isn't he escaping? I couldn't see any more people jumping, so everyone must have already been either in the water or on shore. Just then, I heard a loud bang of a gunshot followed by the splashing of someone hitting the water. It was Rick, he had jumped off the boat finally. I could tell he was the last one to get off, everyone else was already on land gathering horses and their loved ones.

I smiled but soon that smile faded. There was a loud bang from the fire reaching the engine room, it must have set off some kind of explosive. Rick looked back for a second, then began to swim faster and I realized what was happening; the boat was sinking. Even the strongest swimmers wouldn't be able to get away fast enough.

As if on cue from my thoughts, the boat flipped and sank within seconds. Rick tried to stay afloat, but the undertow was too strong and he sank below the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>The next eight chapters go out to my bestie Gabriel! She's goin through my profile reading a bunch of my stuff, and she reminded me that I had eight chapters collecting dust in my computer. Love you Gabriel! Get packed for Jupiter ;P<strong>

** -Carl**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erica and Jonathan started to comfort me, but I couldn't hear them. Time seemed to slow down as my mind replayed Rick's desperate face seconds before he was pulled down below the surface.

"RICK!" I yelled.

I pulled away from my friends and ignored them calling for me to come back. I jumped straight into the water, and used my powers over water to will the currents to shoot me forward. I could see debris from the ship slowly sinking down towards the bottom of the murky water. I willed the currents to take me farther down and luckily I could see through the dark waters somehow. My vision turned to inferred light as I continued to scan the wreck for Rick.

Just then I saw him, slowly sinking from the pull of the undertow. "Rick!" I yelled. The water around me made my voice sound unlike my own and slightly deeper.

I directed the currents to speed me towards the figure of my passed love. And _yes_ I just admitted that he _is_ my passed love.

I had to swerve to avoid the sinking rubble to avoid being crushed, but I made my way to Rick within seconds. I grabbed his limp waist and willed the currents to take us straight to the nearest piece of land.

Moments later, we shot up out of the water and onto land. I wasn't sure where we were, and I couldn't see Jonathan and Erica near us. But I was exhausted I had never tried to use my powers to that extent, and it had really drained me. I collapsed next to Rick and laid my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating and feeling the slow motions of his breathing picking back up to normal.

I felt like I was lying there forever, just waiting for Rick to wake up. I hadn't noticed the tears forming in my eyes until one spilled out onto my cheek. I was still scarred by the fact that I had almost lost my best friend. But I felt comfort in the sound of his steady heart beating. _Beating_, which means he's safe and that I had saved him.

Suddenly, I felt his him arm move, and his hand reach out and grab mine which was laid on his chest. I picked my head up to see Rick smiling at me.

"Rick!" I gasped excitedly "You're okay!" I jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

He was surprised at first but he rapped his arms around my waist tight and held on to me. I buried my face in his strong chest and cried tears of relief. He slowly got up off the ground and helped me up as well.

"I'm okay Evie, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not going to leave you." he comforted while looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"You called me 'Evie'" I smiled "You're the only one who has only ever called me by my full name."

He smiled back down at me and I couldn't help but get lost in his sparkling blue eyes. I didn't take my gaze off of them for so long I hadn't realized our faces getting closer, and that my lips were only inches from his. We were slowly getting closer, and my heart started beating faster. We were just an inch from each other now, I could feel my pride threatening to leave me but I didn't care.

I remembered what it was like to be loved by someone, someone who would be willing to give their life for my own. And I knew that was what I was feeling, _love_. I was willing to risk my own life to have Rick still alive and well.

"Evie! Rick! Glad to see you're alright my friend." Jonathan called out.

I should've seen this coming, leave it to Jonathan to ruin a moment. I unwillingly pulled away from Rick, breaking what would've been the moment I've been waiting for, for over 3,000 years.

Rick removed his arms from my waist, and I suddenly felt cold and empty. I shivered, so he stopped and reached for my hands. We stood that way until Erica finally found where we were.

"Oh thank the Gods, I thought you'd be crushed by debris and…" she paused when she realized how close me and Rick were.

We didn't even acknowledge what she had said, we too busy staring into each other's eyes. "Oh for the love of Zeus, just kiss her already!" Erica groaned.

I looked away from Rick, blushing. And he let go of my hands "We, we should…um, get going." I stammered.

"Yea, I think there's a town near here." Rick agreed.

He led the way back up towards where a lot of people were still gathered. I made a point to fallow him so that I could step on Erica's foot and elbow Jonathan. "Thanks a lot you two!" I whispered angrily.

When we got back up to the cluster of people, I noticed we were the only ones on our side of the river.

"Hey O'Connell, it looks to me like I've got all the horses!" yelled a man from the other side of the river.

"Hey Beni, it looks to me that you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled back.

The man who I guess was Beni kicked at the water and muttered something in a different language.

"Who is that man?" I asked Rick.

Rick shook his head "That's my old pal Beni." he said sarcastically "He's leading a group of American's to Hamunaptra, which by the way we bet five hundred dollars on who could reach Hamunaptra first."

I smiled at this and figured Jonathan must have had some kind of role in this.

"Come on," Rick began "I think if we get going, we'll be able to get to the nearest town by morning."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

I'll admit it, I was impressed how Rick knew exactly where he was going even in the empty desert. We had been traveling all day, and the back of a camel isn't exactly the most comfortable way to travel.

"Hey Evie," Erica started.

I rolled my eyes, Erica was _really_ starting to get annoying. She kept talking about memories from my past life. Some of them I remembered, and I would laugh along with her at the memory. But most, I still couldn't remember.

"What Erica?" I replied.

"You never did tell me," she began "Why did Anksunamun kill herself that day. It just doesn't seem logical, she had just freed herself from having to spend the rest of her life with father. So why not just escape?" she asked.

Unfortunately, that was one of the memories I could remember. The day our father was murdered by Anksunamun, his wife. And Imhotep, his high priest. They had been having a secret affair, I had caught them one day but that was the day they killed the Pharaoh. Anksunamun stayed to be found by the Med-jai, while Imhotep ran to escape. When the Med-jai found the body of the Pharaoh Anksunamun was waiting, and she killed herself.

I shook my head and sighed "Erica, I don't think you want to know that."

"Yes, I do want to know Evie. Besides, you promised you would tell me one day but you never kept that promise." Erica insisted.

"Fine." I began "After, you know…what they did. She told Imhotep to run, she said 'You are the only one who can resurrect me' and then the guards found her." I paused to make sure she had taken all this in "Then Imhotep broke into her crypt, stole her body and…_went to Hamunaptra._" I finished the last part in ancient Egyptian, hoping Rick wouldn't understand.

I was wrong though, Rick stopped his camel and turned around to face me.

"_What?_ The guy who murdered your father tried to resurrect your step mom in Hamunaptra? And now you want to go there, Evie I don't think that's a good idea!" he said.

"Oh come on Rick, it's no big deal. It's not like it matters anymore, it's not like he suffered the Home Die. Come _on_ Rick, that happened 3,000 freaking years ago!" I yelled.

"I agree with Evie." Erica began "And besides, it would probably be good for us. It's not like got away with it either, the Med-jai must have stopped him or else we would have known about it."

"I'm sorry, but who are these 'Med-jai' fellows?" Jonathan asked.

"The Pharaoh's sacred body guards." Rick said while rolling his eyes. "Evie, are you sure you want to go there? It's dangerous, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Insolent…" I muttered.

Rick grunted "Fine, fine! I give up, I'll take you to your stupid Hamunaptra but if you get hurt don't come crying to me because I will have no sympathy for you!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he replied back.

"FINE!" I yelled again, and I got my camel moving again.

"Gods you two…" Erica muttered under her breath "_Why did it have to be Poseidon and Zeus? Out of _all_ the gods, you two had to be born to the number one enemies of Olympus? If you keep this up, I will send you to Anubis the hard way!" _Erica began yelling in ancient Egyptian, making her sound like she even had an accent.

"_Oh would you be quiet?"_ Rick and I yelled back at her.

She rolled her eyes and we began to ride in silence, and by sunset no one, even Jonathan, had said a word.

I'm not sure when, but I had eventually fallen asleep on the back of my camel, and the dreams started up again. But this time, I could see my mother.

She had long, wavy brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. I looked around me and at first I wasn't sure were I was.

"Welcome to Hamunaptra, my dear." Aphrodite said.

I smiled "Hi mom, it's been a while." I greeted, remembering the first and last time I had seen her at her temple in Ancient Greece.

She smiled back "Well, I told you we would meet again. Now please listen child, Rick was right to be worried. I have come to warn you about an ancient curse residing within the soil of this ancient city." she had stopped smiling by now.

"A curse?" I asked confused.

"Yes, do you still have the sword your father gave you?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yes, but why." I replied.

"I do not have much time child, but I fear that if you continue to the city you will need it and its ancient powers." she explained.

I opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about, but she stopped me. "Just be careful my dear, and another thing…it's time you started listening to Erica." she said now smiling again, and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She smiled one more time and the dream faded. I woke up to Rick shaking my shoulders.

"Evie, wake up. Were almost at the city." he said.

I opened my eyes and looked around, I couldn't see anything but sand in the distance. "Rick, I…I'm sorry, you were just concerned." I apologized, feeling a little awkward.

Rick smiled at me "I know." he said.

I could hear the sound of hooves in the distance, and soon the group of Americans with their diggers came into view. "Remember our bet O'Connell, five hundred cash bucks to the first one to reach the city!" one of the Americans yelled.

Rick ignored the man "Wait for it." Rick stated.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Were about to be shown the way" he answered.

As if on cue, the desert sun rose up above the hills, at first it was just a blur but soon I could see a city materialize in front of us.

"Here we go again…" Rick sighed, and everyone sped their animals towards the city.

I tapped my camel with my whip and I was soon speeding off like everyone else. I soon passed Erica, then Jonathan. I could see Rick and Beni up ahead, Beni was hitting Rick with his whip. Rick grabbed the collar of Beni's shirt and pulled him off his camel.

"Serves you right!" I yelled as I sped by him.

I soon caught up with Rick, who was in the lead. We glanced at each other and I smiled. Just then my camel made some kind of noise and kicked it up to high gear. "Whoa!" I yelled as me and Rick sped into the lost city.

"Go Evie!" I could hear Jonathan yell behind me.

We sped into the city and kept going until we had gotten all the way to a giant statue. It was a black statue with its lower half buried in the sand, I could tell it must be Anubis.

I pulled on the reigns and slowed my camel to a stop. I just sat there on my camel with my eyebrows furrowed staring at the statue. I don't know what it was, but I could feel…_something_ strange about this spot.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I'll admit it, I was impressed how Rick knew exactly where he was going even in the empty desert. We had been traveling all day, and the back of a camel isn't exactly the most comfortable way to travel.

"Hey Evie," Erica started.

I rolled my eyes, Erica was _really_ starting to get annoying. She kept talking about memories from my past life. Some of them I remembered, and I would laugh along with her at the memory. But most, I still couldn't remember.

"What Erica?" I replied.

"You never did tell me," she began "Why did Anksunamun kill herself that day. It just doesn't seem logical, she had just freed herself from having to spend the rest of her life with father. So why not just escape?" she asked.

Unfortunately, that was one of the memories I could remember. The day our father was murdered by Anksunamun, his wife. And Imhotep, his high priest. They had been having a secret affair, I had caught them one day but that was the day they killed the Pharaoh. Anksunamun stayed to be found by the Med-jai, while Imhotep ran to escape. When the Med-jai found the body of the Pharaoh Anksunamun was waiting, and she killed herself.

I shook my head and sighed "Erica, I don't think you want to know that."

"Yes, I do want to know Evie. Besides, you promised you would tell me one day but you never kept that promise." Erica insisted.

"Fine." I began "After, you know…what they did. She told Imhotep to run, she said 'You are the only one who can resurrect me' and then the guards found her." I paused to make sure she had taken all this in "Then Imhotep broke into her crypt, stole her body and…_went to Hamunaptra._" I finished the last part in ancient Egyptian, hoping Rick wouldn't understand.

I was wrong though, Rick stopped his camel and turned around to face me.

"_What?_ The guy who murdered your father tried to resurrect your step mom in Hamunaptra? And now you want to go there, Evie I don't think that's a good idea!" he said.

"Oh come on Rick, it's no big deal. It's not like it matters anymore, it's not like he suffered the Home Die. Come _on_ Rick, that happened 3,000 freaking years ago!" I yelled.

"I agree with Evie." Erica began "And besides, it would probably be good for us. It's not like got away with it either, the Med-jai must have stopped him or else we would have known about it."

"I'm sorry, but who are these 'Med-jai' fellows?" Jonathan asked.

"The Pharaoh's sacred body guards." Rick said while rolling his eyes. "Evie, are you sure you want to go there? It's dangerous, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Insolent…" I muttered.

Rick grunted "Fine, fine! I give up, I'll take you to your stupid Hamunaptra but if you get hurt don't come crying to me because I will have no sympathy for you!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he replied back.

"FINE!" I yelled again, and I got my camel moving again.

"Gods you two…" Erica muttered under her breath "_Why did it have to be Poseidon and Zeus? Out of _all_ the gods, you two had to be born to the number one enemies of Olympus? If you keep this up, I will send you to Anubis the hard way!" _Erica began yelling in ancient Egyptian, making her sound like she even had an accent.

"_Oh would you be quiet?"_ Rick and I yelled back at her.

She rolled her eyes and we began to ride in silence, and by sunset no one, even Jonathan, had said a word.

I'm not sure when, but I had eventually fallen asleep on the back of my camel, and the dreams started up again. But this time, I could see my mother.

She had long, wavy brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. I looked around me and at first I wasn't sure were I was.

"Welcome to Hamunaptra, my dear." Aphrodite said.

I smiled "Hi mom, it's been a while." I greeted, remembering the first and last time I had seen her at her temple in Ancient Greece.

She smiled back "Well, I told you we would meet again. Now please listen child, Rick was right to be worried. I have come to warn you about an ancient curse residing within the soil of this ancient city." she had stopped smiling by now.

"A curse?" I asked confused.

"Yes, do you still have the sword your father gave you?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yes, but why." I replied.

"I do not have much time child, but I fear that if you continue to the city you will need it and its ancient powers." she explained.

I opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about, but she stopped me. "Just be careful my dear, and another thing…it's time you started listening to Erica." she said now smiling again, and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She smiled one more time and the dream faded. I woke up to Rick shaking my shoulders.

"Evie, wake up. Were almost at the city." he said.

I opened my eyes and looked around, I couldn't see anything but sand in the distance. "Rick, I…I'm sorry, you were just concerned." I apologized, feeling a little awkward.

Rick smiled at me "I know." he said.

I could hear the sound of hooves in the distance, and soon the group of Americans with their diggers came into view. "Remember our bet O'Connell, five hundred cash bucks to the first one to reach the city!" one of the Americans yelled.

Rick ignored the man "Wait for it." Rick stated.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Were about to be shown the way" he answered.

As if on cue, the desert sun rose up above the hills, at first it was just a blur but soon I could see a city materialize in front of us.

"Here we go again…" Rick sighed, and everyone sped their animals towards the city.

I tapped my camel with my whip and I was soon speeding off like everyone else. I soon passed Erica, then Jonathan. I could see Rick and Beni up ahead, Beni was hitting Rick with his whip. Rick grabbed the collar of Beni's shirt and pulled him off his camel.

"Serves you right!" I yelled as I sped by him.

I soon caught up with Rick, who was in the lead. We glanced at each other and I smiled. Just then my camel made some kind of noise and kicked it up to high gear. "Whoa!" I yelled as me and Rick sped into the lost city.

"Go Evie!" I could hear Jonathan yell behind me.

We sped into the city and kept going until we had gotten all the way to a giant statue. It was a black statue with its lower half buried in the sand, I could tell it must be Anubis.

I pulled on the reigns and slowed my camel to a stop. I just sat there on my camel with my eyebrows furrowed staring at the statue. I don't know what it was, but I could feel…_something_ strange about this spot.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Erica and Jonathan soon caught up to us, Erica immediately stopped and had the same reaction as I did. She grabbed something around her neck and I noticed she had an amulet on. Before she grabbed it, I could tell it was a miniature figurine of the Goddess Mut, who was her patron Goddess in her past life.

As I was staring at the statue, I felt a quick pain in my side. I reached over and rested my hand on that spot. I started taking my mother's warning seriously, and that spot on my side started hurting again.

Erica noticed and looked over concerned "Evie, are you okay?"

"Yea it's just…bad memories…" I said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the growing pain.

"Evie, you don't look good. Are you sure your…you're not okay, that's the spot you were…" but I cut her off before she could finish.

"I know, please don't finish that thought. It's just…bad experiences with statues?" I said letting out a light laugh.

"Bad experiences with statues?" Rick laughed.

"It's not funny Rick, it was _your_ statue. It was also the day that bitch decided to…" she trailed off at the end when she realized the glare I was sending her. "Sorry…bad memories for me too."

I rolled my eyes as the pain died down. "Alright, I'm fine now." I stated.

Rick and Jonathan were staring at us blankly, obviously confused. I shook my head and just ignored them. "We should make camp, then start digging." I suggested.

And that's what we did, and camp was set up in about ten minutes. We found a spot near by the statue that led down into the tunnels. We dug for another ten minutes, opening the entrance and soon we were able to descend into the ruins.

We had a couple of torches but that was it, so I could only see a few feet ahead of me. I walked over to an old mirror, I smiled and cleaned the surface from dirt and slanted it up.

"And then, there was light." I stated, as the chamber was filled with sunlight.

"Neat trick." Rick commented.

We walked through the tunnels until we found an old structure. I wasn't sure what it was, and I probably could've figured it out if we hadn't heard noises echoing through the tunnels around us.

I drew my sword, while Jonathan and Rick took out there guns. Erica grabbed at her necklace, as if getting ready for something to happen. We pushed up against the walls of the structure, as we waited for whatever it was to approach us.

I could feel my heart beating as the noise got louder and louder until finally Rick jumped out pointing his guns in front of him, with Jonathan doing the same. Erica, whose necklace was now replaced with two Egyptian tridents jumped out along with me getting into a defensive poise. I followed everyone else's lead, jumping out and pressing the tip of my sword into Beni's throat.

"Jeez O'Connell, you scared the begeezes out of us!" One of the Americans said.

"Likewise." Rick stated, aiming his guns away from the group.

Jonathan followed his example, and Erica reluctantly withdrew her weapons. I glared at Beni before removing the tip of my sword from his throat.

I was about to melt my sword back into my arm when I heard Beni mutter "Get with the times…"

"_What_ was that?" I yelled pointing my sword back at him, and in turn making the rest of the American's raise their guns.

Erica, Jonathan, and Rick did the same. "I only meant that…that guns are more useful these days!" Beni replied, obviously thinking I might kill him on the spot. I could tell this man was a real coward.

"Watch it!" I warned glaring one more time before turning my sword into the tattoo on my arm, which disappeared in seconds. Erica followed my example, realizing I was warning the group that we weren't anything they were used to. She twirled the tridents in her hands and her necklace reappeared around her neck.

"This here is _our_ dig site, O'Connell." the American from before said.

"We got here first!" Erica argued, and both parties raised their guns.

I was about to step back in when I felt something under my feet. I looked down and noticed hard, black scarab carcasses. I ran over to the group of angry men and walked in the middle of them, lowering their weapons.

"Now, now children." I began sweetly, hoping Rick would understand my warning. "If we are going to play together, we must learn to share. There are _other_ places to dig." I warned, grabbing Rick's arm.

He seemed reluctant to lower his weapons at first so I added "_Rick, my fathers traps." _in ancient Egyptian.

He lowered his guns, understanding the possible danger. The Americans did the same, but one of them, one with no gun, raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was that about your…father?" he asked.

My mouth dropped open, I wasn't expecting one of them to be familiar with Egyptian. I tried to come up with an answer, but I had none. I looked over to Erica for help, but she was too busy studying the hieroglyphs on the ancient structure. _"Reincarnated…"_ she read in Egyptian.

"You can have your dig site, mind you Seti was no fool." I warned leading Erica away from the hieroglyphs.

"What did it say?" I asked when we were far enough away.

"All I had time to read was a quote from Seti saying 'This shall not be my ending, one day the unfinished history of my family will be reincarnated to take its finish.'" she answered. "Do you think…" but I didn't let her finish.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

By the time we got back to the chamber, we could tell it was dark out. We climbed out and started a fire, setting up logs to sit on. We sat there, no one saying anything. Erica and Jonathan sat next to each other so that me and Rick could sit together. I was tired for some reason, so I had my head resting on Rick's shoulder.

I didn't even care that Erica kept snickering and glancing in our direction, after everything that's happened lately I felt safe near Rick, and I didn't care about Erica's constant comments anymore.

Even by the fire, when the wind blew by it made me shiver. Rick noticed and rapped his arm around me, seeming to be glad for the excuse. Erica glanced over and smiled "Alright, Jonathan I'm refreshing your memory on hieroglyphics." she said.

"But I already…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, since Erica jabbed him in the side. "Oh, I get it." he said as Erica lead him out of site.

I figured she wasn't going to be doing anything with hieroglyphs, instead she was most likely going to be spying on us but I didn't care.

"You know what she's doing right?" I asked Rick.

"Yea I know, she talked to me about it when you were sleeping last night." he chuckled at whatever she had said.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. "What did she say?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

Rick laughed lightly "She said that if I don't act fast, someone else will take you."

I smiled for a moment, then took my head off from Rick's shoulder making my face turn serious. "Maybe…we should start listening to her."

Rick looked at me surprised, and for a moment I thought I might've said the wrong thing. But he just looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. Before I knew it, we were inches apart leaning towards each other's lips. I could feel my heart racing the same way it had been the night I saved him from drowning.

I thought my heart was about to burst right out of my chest, our lips were almost touching and I couldn't think of anything but that and how long I've waited for this.

We would have made it to the kiss, but just then we heard a loud gunshot and yelling on the other side of the city. We pulled away from each other and looked at the source of the noise. I could see dozens of the robed men that attacked us on the boat flooding into the city.

Rick grabbed my hands "Stay here!" he said and ran off to join the fight.

"Wait!" I yelled running to catch up with him.

The robed men were both on horses and some were on the ground, but all of them had swords. This was my kind of fight, I could handle swords.

A robed figure attacked me, I started blocking and attacking. But of course, my habits got in my way. He slashed at my side, and I had to stop myself from reaching with my hand that held no weapons. I concentrated on using my one hand and was able to fake a strike left and finish him off by switching to his right at the last moment.

I could see Erica up ahead of me trying to keep up with the men's strength with her tridents. She managed to finish him using the same technique I had.

She looked over and made a silent agreement. She threw her tridents to me, and I tossed her my sword knowing this would help each other. She nodded her head and we both jumped into the fight.

I heard a gunshot off to my left, Rick had shot the sword out of one of the men's hands. He went to shoot again but his gun had run out of bullets. The desert man took out another sword from his belt and knocked the gun out of Rick's hand.

Rick had no weapons, he began backing away from the man. I immediately ran to his side. I managed to get to him as the desert man raised his sword to strike.

Luckily I was strong, I began fighting him blocking his strikes but not having the opportunity to make any of my own. I could tell by his fighting he was one of the stronger men, but I had years of training.

"_Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!" _I yelled in Ancient Egyptian as I saw Erica's weapon get knocked out of her hand.

The man was surprised and momentarily let his guard down when I spoke in Egyptian. This gave Rick, who had gotten a sword to fight with, the opportunity to join in. I backed up from the fight, and the two men began clashing their swords.

I glanced over at Erica who managed to get her weapon back and had already taken out the man she was fighting before, and had moved on to a new opponent.

I looked back at Rick's fight, he was doing good. He pushed the man back a few steps and had made a swipe to his head. The man ducked making his hood fall from his face, he had markings on his cheeks and forehead. Those marks…they were hieroglyphs.

As Rick and the man's blades collided, I ran over and used one of my tridents to catch their blades and stop them from fighting.

"_Stop it!"_ I yelled at them in Egyptian.

Both of them stopped struggling so I pulled my weapon away, freeing their's. "Those markings…you're a Med-jai." I stated.

I could tell the man was about to raise his weapon again, but Rick grabbed something from his pocket and lit the tip on fire. He held it out, and I realized it was dynamite.

The Med-jai stopped and so did his men "Leave…leave this place or die!" he yelled climbing onto a horse "You have one day!" and he and his men rode out of the city.

Rick broke the tip off the dynamite, so that it wouldn't go off. He shook his head and sighed.

He walked over to me and lifted my chin to inspect me for injuries. All I could do though was look into his bright blue eyes. I could feel my heart melting in my chest, and my breath racing.

He noticed my gaze and began staring into my eyes as well. I felt like I was going to pass out at the site of those beautiful eyes reflecting the light from the moon.

I couldn't stand it anymore, every time we got close to that moment something happened to break us apart. I rapped my arms around his neck, he seemed confused at first. But I quickly raised my head up, not slowing down and finally having my moment.

My lips crashed into his, and he wasted no time to follow my lead. I felt like I was soaring, I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to stay like this forever. Rick rapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I felt like the other half of my heart had finally been restored.

Rick pulled away to take a breath, and we rested our foreheads together. We both couldn't help the smiles that broke across our faces "Gods I missed that." I breathed.

Rick let out a small laugh and leaned in to kiss me again. "I missed you too." he whispered between kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I'm not sure how long we stayed in each other's arms, but I could feel Erica and Jonathan's eyes fixed on us. We finally broke apart when Jonathan cleared his throat and said "Well you heard the scary man, let's get some sleep."

Rick leaned in one more time to kiss me good night, when we broke apart I smiled and went off to my tent.

That night, I had my first peaceful nights sleep in a while, and as soon as my eyes closed it was morning again.

I sat up and stretched, I looked out of my tent to notice it was just after dawn so everyone else probably wouldn't be up for a while. I decided to go down into the underground chamber to kill some time.

I climbed down and was surprised to see that Erica was training alone already. "What are you doing up this early?" I asked.

She looked over and half smiled "Couldn't sleep, so at the first light I decided to come down here."

The way she said it told me she didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't ask. I smiled and walked over to the nearest statue and grabbed the tridents from it.

"Well, then I guess were on the same page." I replied.

She smiled, this was always one of our favorite activities back in Ancient times. We began fighting, and it was nice to be doing this with her again. We must've spent hours down there, no one was winning and no one was loosing. But at one point, Erica slashed and an old artifact went flying.

It banged against the wall, echoing down the chambers. We looked at each other, and out of no where the ground above us seemed to collapse.

We screamed from the sudden cave in, and I had to jump to get out of the way.

"Evelyn!" Rick yelled while jumping into the chamber. He ran to my side and held me, ready to defend me from anything threatening my safety.

"I…I'm alright." I said recovering from the scare.

"What the?" Jonathan started.

"Its…it's a sarcophagus." I replied.

Rick walked over to inspect it "This looks like a lock of some kind, it'll take us a month to crack into this thing without a key."

"A key? A key! That's what he was talking about!" I gasped.

"What who was talking about?" Jonathan asked.

"The man, with the hook at the barge!" I said grabbing the box Jonathan had stolen.

"That's mine." Jonathan complained, earning him glares from both me and Erica.

I opened the box and placed it in the lock on the sarcophagus. When it fit, I smiled triumphantly at everyone.

"Well let's crack this open, shall we." Jonathan said motioning for Rick to help him lift it against the wall.

Luckily, Rick was strong so they managed to get it propped up pretty quickly. When they did, Rick turned the key until we heard the click of the lock opening. The two men lifted the lid until finally it came off and fell to the floor.

I wasn't expecting what came next, when the lid was removed a mummy popped out making us all jump. "I hate it when they do that!" I complained.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No, he's still…" I began.

"Juicy." Rick and Jonathan finished at the same time.

"Yes." I replied.

"Evie, I think you ought to have a look at this." Erica said. I looked over and saw that she was looking at the inside of the lid.

"Oh my gods, are those?" I began.

"Fingernail marks, this man was buried alive." she finished.

"Look," I said pointing to scratched in hieroglyphs "He left us a message…death is only the beginning." I translated.

We all looked at each other as we all wondered what could have happened to this man.

By night time, we had come out from the chamber and started another fire. "I'll be right back, I need to think." I told Rick after we had gotten the fire started.

He nodded, so I walked back over to the chamber. I climbed down and moved a torch over to the mummy. I looked at the writings and fingernail marks again. But when I looked inside at the mummy, I noticed something bunched up at the bottom of his sarcophagus. I picked one up, it was small and looked like a piece of charcoal.

I grabbed three of them and ran out of the chamber. I was hurrying back to tell everyone when I noticed the American. He was the one who had understood Ancient Egyptian, he was struggling to open something. It was a black book…I realized it was the book of the dead. I looked away, smiling lightly before turning back and saying "I believe you need a key to open that." I said.

I walked away and soon made it back to our campsite. The American's were sitting around our camp fire talking. I walked over and Rick turned to Beni who was sitting next to him. "You're in her seat…now."

Beni got up and I took his place "Look what I found with our mummy, scarabs. They can survive hundreds of years feeding on he flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for him though, he was alive when they started eating him." I explained.

"So, you're saying that our guy was eaten alive?" Rick asked.

I nodded my head and Erica spoke up "But that would mean…"

"The Home Die." I finished. "And when I was inspecting the time of his death…well he died during the Amarna period."

"Amarna? But that doesn't make sense, I don't remember anyone being condemned. It must have been after us?" Erica suggested.

"No…that's the thing. Judging by his bones, he died long before Tutankhamen was even born to continue the Dynasty. Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"He died around the time Seti was killed." Erica replied.

I nodded, but I _did_ agree with Erica that it didn't make sense. I didn't remember any mention of this curse being preformed throughout any of my memories, nor research.

Erica was apparently thinking the same thing, she got up and began playing with her necklace. I noticed that she does this whenever she's nervous.

"_Come on, now come on!" _Erica yelled in Egyptian, while pulling me up towards the chamber. She was pulling me forward until we got to the American, still trying to open the book of the dead.

"You _do_ realize that it's not going to open unless you have a key, right?" she told him. "And don't bother trying to…" but she trailed off towards the end, looking at something in the distance.

"Erica, are you okay?" I asked, trying to see what she had.

"I thought I just saw…no it's not possible, I'm just paranoid." She mumbled.

I wasn't sure this was the case, but I didn't ask her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In a few hours, almost everyone was asleep and I took that as an opportunity I might not get again. I climbed out of my tent and crept passed Rick and Jonathan, and was careful not to wake any of the American's.

I found the American, who by this time I had found out he was a professor. He was asleep in the same spot he had been when he was trying to open the book. I slowly crept up and managed to pry it from his hands without waking him.

I was about to walk back to the camp site when I heard something behind me, almost like a long dress rubbing against something. "Erica?" I whispered knowing she was the only girl at the city, besides me. I didn't get a response, so I decided to ignore it before the professor had a chance to wake up.

I walked back to the fire as quickly as possible without waking anyone up. I put the book down on a log and fished the key from Jonathan's pockets. "That's called stealing you know." Rick said, opening one eye.

"According to you and my brother, it's called borrowing." I replied.

I fit the key in the lock and clicked it open. Rick got up and sat down next to me. I began reading the inscriptions, after I finished reading one section an eerie breeze blew by us.

"No! You must not read from the book!" the professor yelled.

I looked up and by this time, mostly everyone was up and out of their tents. I was about to say something when I heard the flapping of wings in the distance. Before I knew it, locusts were swarming into the city.

Rick grabbed a gun from his belt and we started running along with Jonathan and Erica. We made it all the way to the chamber, we jumped down and ran down one of the tunnels.

I could see where the tunnel split into even more tunnels, and we soon were running down one of them.

Suddenly Rick, who was in front of me stopped. I slowed down as well and noticed what he was seeing. A pile of sand was rising from the ground, I wasn't sure what it was until small black bugs broke through the surface.

"Scarabs!" I yelled and we ran the opposite direction.

We ran until we got to a bridge with platforms on either sides. We each jumped onto a platform to escape the bugs, and it worked they ran right passed us and we were safe. At least, this is what I thought.

I leaned against the wall of my platform, and noticed too late that it was a trap door. The wall opened, making me fall through it. I landed in a dark room with only a couple of torches lit. I was about to find my way out through the tunnels, when I noticed a figure watching me.

I turned and held back a scream, the figure was a mummy. It took a step towards me, and I backed up only to find the wall…I was trapped. I was about to yell for help when I noticed another figure, a woman step out from the mummy.

"_I came to the city to find the book…but it looks like you did all of that for me."_ she said in ancient Egyptian.

When I saw who the figure was, I had to restrain myself from lashing out at her. "Anksunamun." I stated.

The woman smiled coldly _"Say goodbye to your friends, Nefertiti." _she replied, and she walked out into one of the tunnels.

Just after she left, Rick and Erica ran into the tunnel "There you are, come on!" Rick yelled.

I just continued staring at the mummy who I now knew who it was. Rick noticed and turned to find the mummy slowly approaching us. "Whoa!" he yelled and sent a bullet flying at the mummy's chest. The mummy fell back from the unexpected blast, and we ran.

We got passed three tunnels before I finally slowed down "Wait, where's Jonathan?" I managed.

"He was right behind us…" Erica replied noticing my cousin was missing.

"Oh no, Anksunamun." I stated as I heard Jonathan yell out my name.

I grabbed the nearest tridents off of a statue and ran towards his voice. Rick and Erica followed, but I was on adrenaline and was running much faster than them. I ran until I found Jonathan with the book of the dead pressed up against the wall.

He dropped the book as Anksunamun slashed her trident against his chest. I ran over and interlocked my blade with Anksunamun's before she had the chance to stab my cousin. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" I said as I pushed her back.

"Evie!" Jonathan breathed.

"Get back." I told him "I'll be just fine."

Rick and Erica ran into the room and helped Jonathan. Anksunamun recovered from my surprise appearance and had turned to face me. "Nefertiti." she challenged.

"Anksunamun." I answered, twirling my weapons to except the fight.

"_Good."_ she stated in Egyptian.

She swung at my chest, but I blocked with my left trident. Anksunamun didn't waste any time, she swung at my head with her right hand while blocking a strike to her side with her left. I ducked down from the blow to the head and had to use both of my weapons to intersect Anksunamun's.

I got up and she locked her weapons onto mine, pushing me up against the wall she had pinned Jonathan against. "O'Connell!" I heard one of the American's yell as he ran into the tunnel along with the professor.

They stopped when they noticed the fight going on, "Who…" one of them began but stopped.

"_You have remembered the old ways."_ Anksunamun taunted.

I was angry now, I wanted her to go back to the Underworld where she belongs. Just then a bright light appeared in the middle of us, and a wall of water gushed out at her. She wasn't expecting that so she fell back, surprised.

"_That's a little something new!"_ I yelled back in Egyptian.

Anksunamun's face turned red with anger, and if look's could kill; the sky would open up and send voltage to my face. And well, that's similar to what happened.

Anksunamun looked at me with hatred filling her sky blue eyes, and thunder filled the sky above the underground chamber. Anksunamun slashed unexpectedly at me, I didn't have time to react so her blade cut my arm.

When her blade touched my skin though, I could see a bright light and I felt electricity course through my body. I backed up a few steps, the pain didn't last long so I was soon fighting again. I slashed and blocked with new found energy forming from my anger.

I hadn't noticed it, but the light I had made earlier had returned. It was duller this time but water poured from it, circling Anksunamun and I. I willed the walls of water to close in on us.

Anksunamun realized what was happening and soon a huge crash echoed across the walls as a wall of water clashed into a wall of lightning. I commanded the water to spin around us, trapping Anksunamun in a watery doom.

The lightning died down and the water disappeared soon after. I came out dry as usual, but Anksunamun fell to the ground soaking wet and panting.

"_And that, was for what you put me and my family through."_ I said in between breaths.

I was about to take a step forward when the figure of Imhotep appeared from the shadows. He was formed more than he had been minutes ago, patches of skin had been restored now.

"That's him, that's the bastard that killed the other one of us that opened that damn chest!" One of the American's said in a country accent.

Imhotep smiled coldly at me _"We will meet again, princess Nefertiti." _he taunted.

He took a step towards the recovering figure of Anksunamun. _"Stop!"_ Erica yelled out in Egyptian.

I looked over to see Erica had found a bow and arrow somewhere in the tunnels, and she was pointing it right at Imhotep.

"_And you Mutbenret, will meet your match."_ and with that, he put his hand on Anksunamun's shoulder.

Erica shot the arrow, but it was pointless Imhotep and Anksunamun dissolved into sand that blew out through the underground chambers. Erica tossed the empty bow off to the side "You just _had_ to read from the book?" she yelled.

"I didn't know it would bring him back!" I replied.

Erica rolled her eyes and the American with the country accent spoke up "What about us, were the ones he's gonna come after and suck dry!"

"What did you do?" Rick asked annoyed.

"We opened a cursed chest, but we didn't realize a mummy would come back to life and chase us down!" he yelled in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and was about to yell back when we heard footsteps coming towards us. We raised our weapons as the Med-jai entered the chamber we were standing in.

They were not showing any signs that they were going to fight us, so we lowered our weapons. "We told you to leave or die, you refused. And now you have released the creature that may kill us all." the one with the markings, the leader, said.

"And now we must go on the hunt to find a way to kill him." he continued.

"You mean you don't know how to kill him?" I asked.

"No, the woman who was with him. We have been suspecting her to try and raise him, now we have been proven right. But this woman she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know." the Med-jai answered.

"Gee, I wonder why." Erica muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jonathan. I checked his injuries, it wasn't bad but it was bleeding.

I hadn't really worried about the curious eyes following me. I placed my hand on his chest and a blue light manifested as clear water appeared around my hand. It swirled in the air for a moment before flowing to my hand, where it slowly dissolved.

I removed my hand, and his cut was healed "And that, is the benefit of having _me_ for a cousin." I said smiling and helped Jonathan to his feet.

I walked over to Rick and he held me in his arms, the fight had really worn me out so I rested my head on his chest.

The Med-jai was looking at us curiously "Who…are you people?"


	22. Special Announcement, plz read!

**Special Announcement!**

**Special announcement to all of my fans! First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting me. It's means SO MUCH! **

**Anyways, I want to be able to keep in touch with anyone who wants to. Sooooooooo...**

**To anyone on Skype who wants updates on my fanfiction's as well as sneak peaks and other insiders...or if you just want to talk (I love talking to you guys!) my Skype ID is: karicaricarlgrace (Make sure that it's not capitalized) **

**As for anyone on Oovoo, my ID is the same as the Skype. But for some reason it doesn't want to cooperate when people search for me. So try it, but if it doesn't work don't hesitate to send me a PM and I'll add you instead. I don't know what the problem is with that thing. **

**So, that's all. A storms comin, so I got to go before I loose power. I hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
